Hokage Bang Bang
by Sakurafeather
Summary: Sasuke has returned from a long mission and has been deprived of sex for much too long. He's going to make his dobe pay for sending him on this mission to avoid sex. Yaoi SasuNaru PWP


**AN: **Why does the poll result in a tie?! I'm at the end of my chain here guys! I can't balance two one-shots and one chapter for More than Meets the Eye. I did it somehow though. I guess there was a silent challenge among ItaNaru and SasuNaru fans I wasn't aware of. Well if you're a fan of both pairings you get double the hot smex but if you're not sorry. Another thing I want to mention before letting you guys enjoy the smut, I wrote this really fast and I mean in like an hour fast. Why? I neglected doing some math homework. I did end up finishing though .

**---Warnings: **_AU, Lemon, OC, Language, PWP, One-shot, Yaoi, Smut, NC-17_

- - I think this is pretty OC but in a good perverted kind of way!

**---**They're still in the ninja universe except think of this as kind of the future of Konoha where Naruto is the Rokudaime and Sasuke is the ANBU captain. Don't you guys just love them in these positions!? I think the ANBU uniform looks sexy on Sasuke ;D

**AGES**

Sasuke – 19

Naruto – 18

**::Hokage Bang Bang!::**

A bright sun shone outside illuminating the entire village of Konoha. There were no signs of clouds but the pure sky had everyone in cheerful spirits. Maybe not all the villagers were content the weather offered some excuse to venture out of homes or simply leave work early. Uchiha Sasuke definitely thought otherwise as he finally reached the grand entrance of Konohagakure. As always a few guards sat appearing more dazed than actually paying close heed to travelers or ninjas arriving from missions like Sasuke. Nearly passing the gate without as much as an explanation to the guards, Sasuke was held back by an all too annoying guard who only delayed his true goal.

"Coming back from a mission, Captain?" asked the guard with bandages wrapping around his face only to reveal his eyes and some roundness of his cheeks.

"Apparently though wasting my time is another factor preventing me from reporting to the Hokage. As I see you have no more questions, I have no reason answering to lower ranks," Sasuke replied harshly feeling more aggravated as the seconds ticked. The guard made a sour face only to nod knowing that challenging a higher officer only worsened the situation. Sasuke rushed away at the speed of light though he may appear desperate, he managed to transform his desperation into a graceful leap towards the roofs.

Usually Sasuke only made a frank yet respectful report to the guards regarding his team's safe return but today he wasn't in the mood to even consider acting civil. Frustration fueled each powerful step he took as he jumped from roof to roof, his light weight yet strongly built body towards the Hokage Tower. Uchiha Sasuke always reported his mission's success to the Hokage and today would be no different. The only difference this time was he was furious, sex-deprived, and oh sex-deprived.

Why was Uchiha Sasuke sex-deprived? The reason was simple: Naruto sent him on a month long mission merely to avoid sex. No, Naruto wasn't a part of his ANBU squad. The dobe actually achieved his lifelong dream of becoming the Hokage and though Sasuke felt proud sometimes knowing his lover's aspirations were met, he sometimes went into a mode of rage. Rage because Naruto sent him on lengthy missions to prevent Sasuke from distracting him at work. Sasuke hardly saw what was so distracting. They can fuck and still get the work done. Apparently Naruto didn't seem to think the same.

Sasuke came to a halt when he landed without any noises giving away him away and with the help of masking his chakra, he went unnoticed. One of the windows near the Hokage's office was opened allowing fresh air to blow inside or simply to let in the rays of light. A smirk formed on the pale chiseled face was hidden behind a raven ANBU mask. 'Dobe, you're so fucked,' Sasuke thought his senses heightening in excitement. The Uchiha slipped inside the office silently emitting no sounds. Surprisingly and to Sasuke's pleasure, all was still in the room without any other ninjas roaming around waiting to speak with the Rokudaime.

Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra originating from the grand Hokage's chair and smirked. Even when off duty, Naruto never failed to arouse Sasuke by mere unconscious teasing. The blond's back was pressed against the velvet cushioned chair as he slept peacefully. The white Hokage robe of his father, the Fourth, had once worn marked the representation Naruto aimed for Konoha. Golden locks hung loosely framing the young man's face and tickling familiar whiskered cheeks Sasuke fought temptation to caress.

Untying his ANBU mask, Sasuke stood behind the chair while snaking his black gloved hands towards an exposed tan collarbone. The necklace given to his lover by the previous Hokage jingled softly when hands began to tease Naruto's collarbone. Even in his sleep, Naruto was sensitive and to prove this theory correct, a slight blush formed and a pout changed that tranquility that had been written on his face moments ago.

"Naruto, no Hokage-sama, you've been a bad boy," Sasuke whispered into an unsuspecting ear. Warm breath hit the boy's ear shell and earning Sasuke a positive reaction of a shudder. Sly hands roamed lower until the black shirt shielding the rest of the boy's abdomen and chest became a hindrance that must be removed for further exploration. Doing just that, Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt without alerting the boy in his sleep and slowly slipped fingers inside, teasing his flesh, and when he reached the prize he had been seeking from the start, Sasuke's ego boosted. Tweaking dusky nipples as the owner slept but soon the chest that rose steadily began to lose the balanced rhythm.

"…Ngn…" A low moan broke the silence sending Sasuke near the edge of forgetting everything and just fucking Naruto right then and there. Suppressing the rising wanton, Sasuke continued playing with now erect nipples. This action alone only increased the discomfort yet roused the Hokage in his sleep. Though Sasuke enjoyed teasing the younger man in his sleep, he wasn't going go easy on him. Sasuke bit lightly into the exposed neck so as not to wake his victim yet. Another groan followed the previous and Naruto shifted slightly.

"Hn." Disappointed that nipple play would be cut short, Sasuke licked his lips when his hand snaked down Naruto's navel to his lower regions. A bump between his thighs indicated that the boy had grown into a state of arousal by mere play. Sasuke's profession not only rested on ninja based skills but also producing instant results from his lover. Fumbling with the zipper as his fingers were shaking in anticipation, Sasuke managed to uncover some of the boxers. Sasuke moved from behind the chair towards the front of the chair that almost met the desk had Naruto not been tilting slightly backwards as he slept.

He crouched in front of the boy's now parted legs that knew nothing of what was to come. Sasuke moved his hand towards the clothed soft erection and rubbed slightly to receive a twitch from the blond's hips. "Hgn…" The whimper only encouraged Sasuke to proceed without hesitance – not that he had any intentions of stopping from the start. Teasing the flesh by rubbing cloth against the erection started to aggravate Naruto or so it would appear since his forehead creased almost in a grimace. Sasuke was more than happy to assist some aide towards the suggested problem. "Ngn…S-Sasuke…" Naruto shifted again trying to sink deeper into the chair.

How Naruto could sleep through this was beyond Sasuke's comprehension but he had no complaints. The smirk already plastered on Sasuke's face widened a bit more when realizing the younger male was thinking all this was a mere wet dream. Sasuke slipped out the erection from the apprehending boxers and grasped it tightly. "Ha-h…" Naruto bit his lip slightly. Running over a thumb over the slit of Naruto's aroused cock earned Sasuke an immediate mewl followed by once closed eyes to flutter open.

The eyes were half-lidded in lust as the Hokage was not yet aware of the situation. "Sasuke…?" Naruto asked groggily letting his brain register what was occurring. Suddenly, sapphire eyes snapped open and with a blush forming within a matter of seconds. "What the fuck Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded finally grasping the situation. Sasuke had to admit his lover sounded anything but pleased he had been taken advantage while he slept. Usually Sasuke knew better than bother a sleeping Hokage but today he would have none of that.

"That should be my line," Sasuke answered with crimson Sharingan eyes flashing his anger. Naruto pressed his lip into a firm line demonstrating he hadn't the slightest idea what the raven spoke of.

"Sasuke, I did nothing! Now let go of my – ah!" Naruto's nails dug into the chair when Sasuke ran his tongue over the head of his cock. "S-Stop harassing me! We're on duty!" Naruto exclaimed through pants but Sasuke paid no attention to his pleads.

Lacy lips taunted Naruto's limit as they engulfed the head of his pulsing erection. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed when Sasuke licked under the head with an evil smirk. "A-As the H-Hokage I order you to stop!" Naruto gasped when the grip on his member tightened painfully and the Sharingan flashed dangerously as a warning.

"Using your authority as a high official is a rather dirty tactic just as the one on sending me on a long term mission to avoid this," Sasuke replied coolly taking no consideration for his lover. "As punishment, I'm going to fuck you senseless, _Hokage-sama_." Naruto shuddered when his honorific spilled from the handsome ANBU captain's lips along with obscene talk. Sasuke knew what his weaknesses were and as he sat on the chair, pinned, Naruto hardly had options to escape.

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" Naruto demanded through clenched teeth. Attempts of thrashing wildly for a possible chance of shaking Sasuke off only ended up worsening his situation as this caused more friction against Sasuke's hand and his erection. "Hah-"

"Dobe, there's no options left rather than to submit to me. Or do you wish for the entire Hokage Tower to become spectators? I don't care if that's what you wish," Sasuke warned although he wasn't the least concerned over this. Piercing blue eyes mustered a glare mixed with what Sasuke acknowledged was pure lust.

"Bastard! I-I didn't do any…ah..thing!" Naruto whimpered as the pace of Sasuke's hand increased. Usually the raven allowed permission for his lover to explain the circumstances but today, frankly, he wanted no excuses. Sasuke let of the boy for a few mere seconds before pulling the Hokage off the chair to ram him on top of the desk with a loud thud.

"No talking unless you're screaming my name," Sasuke warned catching his victim off guard. The wind had been knocked out of him and for moments Naruto recollected his loss of breath. Feeling inferior to Sasuke never appealed greatly to him and even less when the Captain was powered by sadistic ideas. His head already throbbed from the impact of the back of his head meeting the maple desk. Papers were no longer in neat piles but instead scattered everywhere on the floor.

"You!! S-Sasuke you just ruined my work!" Naruto exclaimed trying to use his elbows for support but the hand pressing his hips down prevented from his body rising. All last night he worked his ass off for completing important papers that required the Hokage's signature. Now those papers were under his back and floor.

"Sex now, work later," Sasuke replied in a husky tone. The raven removed Naruto's pants along with those annoying ramen patterned boxers. The blond struggled against an iron grasp but when a finger probed his entrance without even saliva to serve for lubricant, he groaned in pain.

"Shit!" Naruto sealed his eyes shut as the finger began to trace his hole in a teasing manner that caused his cock to twitch with anticipation. Pale hands spread the delectable cheeks and Sasuke's tongue found its way towards the base of Naruto's hard erection. The licks and sucks were painful as his release grew closer yet was kept at bay. The wet organ moved further down sending shocks of pleasure all over the Hokage's body as it finally arrived at the pink puckered hole. "Oh…S-Sasuke!" Naruto grasped tightly at the edges of the table when he felt the tongue intrude inside him. "Uahh!" Naruto's breaths became short pants as the wet appendage thrust inside him repeatedly.

"S-Sasu!" Naruto whined at the loss of the tongue inside him. He wasn't kept waiting long as Sasuke coated his fingers with his own saliva and pushed a single digit inside Naruto. The walls automatically clenched around his finger almost tightly enough to cut off the circulation of his index finger. The finger wriggled inside him almost as if to indicate Sasuke meant to cause him some agony before giving pleasure. "Sasuke!" Naruto complained when each time Sasuke pushed the finger deeper inside him, his prostate was out of his reach. Of course the ANBU captain was avoiding his prostate but when a second digit entered his hole, in one swift motion, Naruto's vision became unfocused with bliss. "Nggn!"

"Naruto, you slut, you like me doing this to you. Look at how wet you are," Sasuke said not even bothering to hide the lust laced in his voice that matched ignited Sharingan eyes. Blue eyes opened weakly to take in the scene of now a third finger entering him and crimson eyes showing fascination of every reaction Naruto's body made. A blush formulated on whisker cheeks in shame for surrendering to his lover without much of a fight. Again, and again Sasuke abused his prostate by stretching him and thrusting all three fingers faster.

"Ah! I'm c-"

"Not yet." Sasuke removed his fingers with a pop and met a blushed pout from the blond. He had been so close to his climax only to be denied of it. Naruto watched in amazement as Sasuke took as little time as possible to remove his own articles of clothing and equipment. He was in awe by Sasuke's beauty. The well-built yet slim figure, silky raven hair that framed the each side of his angular face, onyx eyes or in this case the Sharingan eyes that analyzed Naruto fiercely, and the erect member that would soon plunge inside Naruto. "Like what you see?" Sasuke smirked noticing Naruto staring.

The boy quickly averted his eyes and shook his head refusing to boost Sasuke's confidence even further. "Hn. You'll have a change of heart soon when I'm through with you," Sasuke said tugging gently at the necklace. With ease, he helped Naruto out of his shirt and Hokage coat as the blond trembled (actually he ripped the black shirt off). Sasuke spread the legs apart revealing a beautiful picture under him of flushed cheeks and the ass he would soon be pounding into. "Brace yourself, Hokage-sama." In one swift motion, Sasuke penetrated his member all the way.

Naruto let out a silent scream as the feeling of pain and being filled overwhelmed him. "A-Always so tight," Sasuke said near his ear. Without giving Naruto much time to adjust, Sasuke pulled out only to leave the head of cock inside and then ramming back inside drawing out a loud scream from Naruto. The Uchiha excelled in many things and one of them was finding Naruto's prostate in a single attempt. "S-Sasuke!"

Naruto clung desperately to the desk a bit frightened he'd fall off but Sasuke's hands held his hips securely to prevent either of them from slipping off. Each time Sasuke hit the boy's pleasure point with deadly accuracy, Naruto moaned loudly that Sasuke was certain someone would come check on them soon. "Ah! S-sas…right there! Harder…ngn!" Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as the raven complied with his wishes. Naruto let go of the desk and pulled Sasuke down for a sloppy kiss that soon switched to a heated kiss that left them more breathless than they already were.

Sasuke placed his forehead near Naruto's shoulder as the tension built at the pit of his stomach began to expand. "We're…not d-done yet." Warm breath tickled Naruto's ear and before the blond could even incoherently ask what his lover meant by that, Sasuke lifted Naruto towards him then off the table.

"Oh God!" Naruto moaned wrapping his legs tightly around Sasuke's waist in fear of falling as the only thing sustaining him was Sasuke. This motion caused Sasuke's member to plunge deeper inside him "N-No don't c-carry me..!" Naruto clawed at the pale back leaving scars in his wake.

"Do you want to fall dobe? We're almost there." "There" happened to be the panoramic windows that unfolded the view of Konoha and villagers who were out on a stroll.

"N-No Sasuke don't!" Naruto protested realizing the raven's true intentions.

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama, I just want everyone in Konoha to know you are _mine_." Sasuke placed Naruto down then rapidly flipped him so that the boy's chest was pressed against the glass window. Sasuke began to move inside him again but this time with fiercer thrusts that left the boy begging for more. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he was a masochist. He secretly enjoyed Sasuke's harsh treatment. "Look, Naruto. Show the entire village what a little whore you are."

"Ah…ngn! S-Sasuke!"

"Look," Sasuke repeated. Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes to see his own reflection on the glass. He did, indeed, appear like some bitch in heat. Shame gripped him and he hoped no one walking on the street below would notice the ANBU Captain fucking him, the Hokage, in the main office. Naruto soon forgot about the people and the scandal should people find out about his relationship with Sasuke as he could feel his climax approaching. He knew Sasuke was at his limit too because the thrusts became erratic and frantic for completion.

"Hah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed clenching his fists against the glass as his orgasm made him see stars and his semen coated the window. Sasuke grunted as Naruto's muscles constricted around his own member and finally he reached his release. Naruto could feel Sasuke's essence filling him and his knees buckled but Sasuke sustained him from falling.

"Get out of me. Now!" Naruto commanded pushing the captain off of him without considering enjoying the afterglow. "What the fuck was that about?!" Naruto demanded answers and that face meant business.

"I should be the one asking you that. I was sent on a month long mission and was sex deprived all that time," Sasuke answered.

"I had nothing to do with that order," Naruto said baffled that Sasuke blamed him for an assignment he wasn't responsible for.

"Then who else would have the authority to…that bitch." Sasuke smirked evilly finally realizing who was responsible for their month long sex deprivation. Naruto always was late to catch on to things and the puzzled expression on his face only indicated he was confused. "Sakura set us up," Sasuke said calmly.

"What?" Naruto still didn't understand how Sakura was involved in this but he had a clear idea what Sasuke was going to say next.

"Sakura has access to Hokage seals and she forged one to send me on a mission. Her goal was to get us both to grow desperate when we meet again so she can enjoy blackmailing us later with photos," Sasuke explained casually.

"How the heck do you know all this?" Naruto gaped.

"There's a camera right on top that book shelf." Sure enough when Naruto scanned the bookshelf with his eyes, there was a blinking red light where the camera was "hidden." "Holy shit! Go erase it Sasuke!"

"No why would I do that? I want a copy of that tape before it lands on our fan club's hands. There's another thing we have yet to do for that video to be complete. Another round but with you tied up to the chair." Naruto was at loss for words. He suffered enough humiliation today and another round was out of the question.

"Fucking pervert! That's it. I'm sending you to a three-month mission!"

Naruto signed papers for Sasuke to leave for a three month on a mission but his plan backfired when a sex-deprived Uchiha came back wanting revenge – again. Never was Naruto's ass the same again. Sakura's fan club enjoyed the tapes so much that all the members died of blood loss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: It's 3 AM so don't expect this to make much sense or for my grammar to be super perfect. I didn't even beta it! **


End file.
